Search entities attempt to provide business information to users by displaying business locations on an electronic map. That is, to other individuals or businesses searching for a particular geographic area.
In the past, systems have selected and displayed business listings based on information received from users. Electronic maps may use overlays to target users interested in a particular destination. For example, search entities may display business listings for users viewing an online electronic map of an area in which the business is located or the business' product is available. Thus, an owner of a pizzeria may have a business listing overlaid upon a map centered within some distance of their location. In that regard, businesses are able to reserve their address on a map to have their information displayed to users searching a destination near their location.
While such systems have been widely used, spam business listing data is frequently submitted by spammers attempting to attract attention to their business listing. For example, a spammer may provide a business address that corresponds to an address of a famous landmark or point of interest (e.g., Empire State Building, Golden Gate Bridge, etc.) Spammers may also send multiple false addresses to maximize their exposure across a variety of locations. In another example, a spammer may provide various false business descriptions to increase the likelihood of being recognized by a search entity.